danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Heroes and Villains
(So yeah, this is going to borrow a lot from 25 FOF, I did get permission though) (EDIT: And then everyone else made one. I feel better about this now :P) Story ''The World's finest superheroes...'' have all been kidnapped, and you, the (somewhere around D) team have been hired to rescue them. All you know is that the heroes are being held in a certain 25 floored lair... Gameplay There is at least one encounter on each floor, After each encounter, you'll have a chance to interact with the room in some manner. At the beginning of the game, you have 25 points to spread across: HP (the points you invest x 4 equals your max health) Attack (the points you invest x 2 determines the value of your Basic Attack, a Basic Attack has a 1/25 chance of critting and doing 2.5x damage) Defense (Attack - 1/2 of Defense rounded down = damage taken from any attack, but if the end result is below 1 it does 1 damage) Power Source: (Determines how good your powers can be. I will actually base how powerful your powers are allowed to be around this stat. In addition, you have Power Points equal to your Power stat. You can spend a point on your turn to reduce a cooldown by 1) Speed (determines the order of turns and how many turns you have. Speed/3 = your turns) NOTE: You can delay any turn, up to the point of taking 2 turns at once should you delay long enough ---- - Powers are basically activatible abilities you can use on your turn - Passives are abilities that are always active You are allowed to have either: 2 Passives and 2 Powers 1 Passive and 3 Powers or 4 Powers ALSO: * You may sacrifice 5 stat points to gain another passive/power during character creation Statuses Drained: Your Power source and a random stat both decrease by 2, and you are unable to use the drained power until it is recharged. This status lasts until it is randomly regained (Stacks) Poisoned: Take 1 damage at the end of your turn. Lasts until the end of the encounter. (Stacks) On Fire: take 3 damage at the end of your turn. You may spend a turn putting yourself out to remove this effect. Lasts 2 turns otherwise. (Does not stack) Freezing: -2 speed. Lasts 3 turns. Frozen targets have a 25% chance of being unable to do anything (Does not stack) Injury: Take 1 damage when you attack or use a power. -1 attack/power. Drained powers are unable to be regained while injured. Lasts 3 turns. (Stacks) Vengeful: Triggered when a party member dies in combat for one random party member. +4 attack when attacking the target that killed the party member, or inflicted the status that killed them. Lasts until the party member is revived, or the target dies. (Stacks) Scared: +3 Speed and +1 Attack, but 1/2 chance to become paralyzed with fear when trying to attack the target that gives off this status. (Does not Stack) Final stand: All stats +6. Triggered when all but 1 party members are dead. Powers and Passives Powers are something you use on your turn, whether it be healing, attacking, or summoning. Be creative here. Some examples of Powers include: Fire blast: Sets an opponent on fire (2 turn cooldown) Superspeed: You gain +6 speed for 2 rounds. (5 turn cooldown) Clone: For the next two turns, a single target may do two things on their turn (7 turn cooldown) Passives can be simple buffs, special traits, or if/then statements. Potential examples include: Adrenaline rush: You gain +2 speed after killing an opponent Tough: Total health is (Health stat x 5) instead of (x 4) Lucky: Attacks have a 25% chance of missing you Category:Blog posts